A New Jewel, A New Protector
by sesshyluva11
Summary: Theres a new jewel and a new protecter and Kagomes famliy is friends with them and she didnt even no it...pairings InuKag SanMir Sesooc
1. Default Chapter

**OOC Charactors**

**Kasei Higurashi**

Age:17

Gender: Female

Human Apperel: Blonde shoulder length hair,natural red n blue steacks, Ocean blue eyes, about 5'4

Demon Apperel: Blue/Silver waist length hair, red an black streacks,right eye crimson red,left eye ocean blue, black triangle markings under the eyes that end middle of cheek, light blue streacks on the side of her cheeks, claws and fangs

Accupation: None(just out of highschool)

Mentioned Relitives: 2 cousin Kadan Higurashi (kagomes mom), 2 cousin-in-law (Kadans dead husband), 3 cousin Kagome, 3 cousin Souta, Father Toukon, Mother Murasaki, GrandMother Doroshi Yuri, GrandFather Richa Yuri, Half Brother Kamiyari

Type: Half-WhiteWolf Demon Half-Tiger demon

**Kamiyari Higurashi**

Age:13

Gender: Male

Apperel: Brown short hair, Blue eyes, About 50

Demon Apperel: mid back red/blonde hair with a blonde cat tail,blonde cat ears on his head, blue/red eyes, razer black tip nails, and sharp fangs

Accupation: Middle School (6th grade)

Mentioned Relitives: 2 cousin Kadan Higurashi, 2 cousin-in-law, 3 cousin Kagome, 3 cousin Souta, Mother Murasaki(father left them when he was born), GrandMother Doroshi Yuri, GrandFather Richa Yuri, Half sister Kasei

Type: Half-Tiger Demon Half-Human

**Murasaki Higurashi**

Human Age:36

Demon age:136

Gender: Female

Human Apperel: Black shoulder length hair, Brown eyes, about 5'3

Demon Apperel: Sholder length blood red hair, crimson red eyes,black triangle markings under the eyes that end middle of cheek,5'5

Accupation: Atorney

Mentioned Relitives: Cousin Kadan Higurashi,Cousin-in-law Kyouryoku,Husband(though died when Kasei was 2) Toukon,Daughter Kansei,Son Kamiyari, Second cousin Kagome,Second cousin Souta,Mother Doroshi Yuri, Father Richa Yuri

Type:Tiger Youkia...but the kids dont know yet

**Toukon Higurashi(though he's dead)**

Human Age:38

Demon Age: 238

Gender: Male

Demon Apperel: Silver tinted Blue waist length hair,Ocean eyes,2 light blue strips on each cheek,black star on his forehead,Black tail (like Sesshomarus), about 60

Human Apperel: Blonde waist length hair usually in a high ponytail,Blue eyes,5'9

Accupation: was Protector of the Hohoo Houseki Jewel and was the Lord of The Northern lands

Mentioned Relitives: Cousin Kadan,Cousin-in-law Kyouryoku,Wife Murasaki,Daughter Kansei,Step son Kamiyari

Type:Snow Wolf-Youkai

**Miwaku**

Age:19

Gender: Male

Apperel: Red waist length hair(usually put up), golden eyes, triangle markings under the eyes that end middle of cheek,claws,fangs

Accupation: Is now the car taker of the 'mediciane hut'

Mentioned Relitives: None family has died

Type: Panther Youkia


	2. FriendsRealitives

**A/n:Hey hope you like this fanfic its my first so no flames. Sorry for the begining of my story for it will not be Inuyasha and Kagome getting real close right away i want to get the ooc charactors out of the way first so here you go hope you like.**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

DayDream

**Chapter1._ Relitives_**

It was a hot summer day in the modern era of Japan. And Kagome was just hopping out of the well. She was muddy with scratches and bruises all over and a HUGE head ache,she and the gang had just got done fighting Kagura for the 4th time that week. Naraku had sent some demonds to back her up everytime the gang was about to beat her. So, Kagome had to deal with a very pissed off hanyou.

But now all she wanted to do was take a nice long relaxing bath. She walked up the well house steps and slid the door opened. She saw Souta playing with his soccer ball.

"Hey sis! Wow, what happened to you? You look horrible." He looked at her bruises and scratches.

"Hey Souta, yeah we just got done fighting some demons thats all nothing huge." Kagome said in a tired voice.

"Moms ganna FREAK when she sees you. No matter if it was something small."

"I look that bad, huh?" She said as she walked up the porch steps to look at her self in the glass. She did look bad her hair was all messed up an she had black bags under her eyes which made her look like she hasn't slept in days. So she got into her yellow bag and got her brush and combed her hair.Then turned to Souta "Do I look better?"

"Yeah, lots" After that he continued kicking his soccer ball around the yard.

Kagome opened the slide door and went to the kitchen and looking for her mom...but she wasnt there._Thats wierd she's always in the kitchen in the afternoon._

So, she turned around and went upstairs into her room and put her yellow bag on her bed. Then she went down the hall to her mothers room. Well she wasnt there either._Where the heck is she!_

This time she went outside and went up to her brother."Souta, where did mom go?"

He stopped kicking the soccer ball and looked over at his big sister who was standing on the porch with an anoyed looked on her face. "Oh, she should be cleaning your room and dusting the guest bedroom."

Kagome got even more confused._Why would she clean the guest bedroom and my room?_"Why is she doin that? We havent had any guests since she forced Inuyasha to sleep in there when he had to stay over for a night."

"Well, Auntie Murasaki and cousin Kasei and Kamiyari are coming to visit from America for Kasei's 18th birthday and Murasaki has something she wanted to tell all of us and give to Kasei." Then he went back to playing soccer in the yard leaving an even more confused (if possible) Kagome on the porch blinking a couple times.

_I have a Aunt and 2 cousins in America? And I didnt even know about it?_She turned on her heal and walked quickly up the stairs to the guest bedroom where she saw her mom cleaning like a mad women."Mom, why didnt you tell me that I had family in America." She asked her mother in a anoyed voice.

Her mother jumped a couple feet in the air."Dear could you not scare me like that?" She took a couple deep breathes and stood up an walked over to her daughter. "Sorry dear,but you didnt ask. You also havent seen them in about 14 years you and Kasei were jus 4 when they left Japan. They moved to America when both your father's died in a car crash. Murasaki couldent be in Japan because of the memory of them. She, Toukon(her husband), your father,and I were all close friends.But know that its been awhile she has the inner strength to come back and visit us she also has something important she needs to tell us and to give to Kasei."

Kagome nodded and said in a curiouse tone."What does she need to tell us?"

She started to walk past Kagome and nodded for her to follow."Well I cant tell you, but you should bring Inuyasha. I told her about him so it would be nice if he was present. Do you think he will mind?" She looked at her daughter over her shoulder.

Kagome put her index finger on her chin and tilted her head to the side in thought. "Not that I know of, but if he doesnt I'll bribe him with ramen." She said as a small crept to her lips.

Her mother chuckled."He still loves that ramen does he?" Kagome nodded her head."Well then, when I go to the store I'll pick up some extra ramen just incase,okay?"

Kagome nodded again."I'll go ask him after I take a long hot relaxing bath."

Her mother nodded an went down the stairs.When she was at the bottom she called up:"And take care of those scratches dear,wouldent want them to get infected!" Then she headed toward the door to the backyard

Kagome rolled her eyes "Okay moma" she went down the hall and went to her room to get some different close.

Kadan(kags mom) poked her head out the back sliding door "Souta, I'll be back in a awhile. Im going to the store." He looked at her and nodded. She shut the door turned around and grabbed the keys on the counter. She was about to leave when gramps came infront of her.

"Where are you going?" He eyed the keys in her hand as he said this.

"The store, would you like to come?" She asked hoping he wouldent. He always told her how to drive.

"Yes, I think I will" He said with a grin on his wrinkely face.

_Oh, great_ she groaned inwardley as they left.

"Mmmm..." Kagome had gottin in the tub at this time and was relaxing and thinking what they would want Inuyasha here for what they had to talk about _It must be seriouse if they want him here. After all, there isnt any demons or hanyous in this time that I now of._ She then got out and went to her room, got a navy blue skirt with a white sweater and headed out to tell Inuyasha the news.


	3. The Arrival

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**Chapter 2. _The Arrival_**

"Hey Moma, we are home!" yelled a 16 (turning 17 in 2days) year old girl from the front door with her little brother. She had blonde shoulder length hair with natural red steackes on the sides which was held up in a high ponytail. She had ocen blue eyes with light blue eye shadow. She had a light blue tank top on and a white flarry skirt, she wore white flip-flops on which she took of at the door.

"Sis, can I listin to your ipod?" said the 13 year old boy who had sandy short blode hair, blue eyes, and was wearing dark baggy jeans with a t-shirt that said 'Saying on t-shirts SUCK'. He had black etnies that he also took off.

"Sorry bro, if you couldent tell I'm listening to it." she said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen looking for her mom.

"But, Kasei you were listening to it the hole way home" Kamiyari whined to her as he followed her to the kitchen.

"So, its MINE not yours! Go buy your own, your a big boy you get an allowence."

"Yeah, but mom says I should spend it wisely." Kamiyari said as he sat on the stool at the counter.

"Well, your not exactly wise." Kasei said as she sat next to her brother.

"Hey, atleast I have a brain!"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that skuirt."

"MOM, KASEI'S PICKING ON ME AGIAN!"

Murasaki walked into the room with 2 lugege bags in her hands "Kasei stop picking on your brother. Kamiyari stop complaining" she set the lugege down next to her sides and walked out of the kitchen and came back with 2 more.

"Mom, whats the lugage for? The last time you got that much lugage Brad Pitt was staying in the hotel down the street." said Kasei with a scarred look on her face.

"Yeah mom, we had to bail you out of jail for almost killing the poor guy by takeling him. You almostcracked his scull on the pavement" Kamiyari said with also a scarred look.

"Hahahaha, very funny you two. Anyways WE are going to Japan for your birthday Kasei and-" she was cut off by a very pissed off Kasei.

"WHAT! I am NOT going to Japan on my birthday I have a birthday party an I already handed out the invitations." Kasei yelled at her mother,her face was beat red in anger and her fists were balled at her sides, her knuckles were turning white.

"Well that was taken care of I sent them another invitation saying that you will have it rescadualed in a month or 2. Now stop complaining an get what you need and makes sure its enough for a mounth or longer." with that she turned on her heel leaving her shocked children in the kitchen.

The kids got there stuff around an locked up the house and were now on there what to the airport. The ride there was unaventful. Kasei was lisining to her ipod looking out the window and Kamiyari was playing his gameboy sp.

Kasei looked at her mom "Why are we going to Japan mom?"

Her mom just kept looking at the road when she answered "We are going to visit your Aunt Kadan and cousin's Kagome and souta and Aunt Kadans father. We havent been in Japan for 14 years plus Aunt Kadan wants to meet Kamiyari."

Kasei just nodded and countinued lisening to her ipod intill they got to the air port were they're personal jet awaited them.Yes, they were rich they were millionares.

It took 36 hours to get to the airstip in Tokyo, Japan. The smal Family mostley slept, Kasei wasnt to happy about the hole tripp. All she wanted for her birthday was to hang out with her friends, but noooo her mom had to come and say 'Were goin to Japan for a mounth or two'...so now she was stuck in Japan.

When they got off the plain she was greeted with Mrs.Higurishi and her father." Oh my Murasaki, you look better then ever. And Kasei you look so much like your father dear." Kasei nodded and hugged her. "And this handsome young man must be Kamiyari."

"Yep, thats me the one and only Kamiyari." He put on hes speacial grin.

"Yep, the one and only king of idiots." Kasei murmered under her breathe as she started to put there lugage in the mini van.

"Well we better head out I told Kagome I had to go get some ramen for Inuyasha. That boy eats like a cow." she and the others hopped in the van.

Kasei looked at her mom then at her aunt "Who's Inuyasha?"

Murasaki and Kadan gave each other a look an Kadan said "You'll see when we get there dear."

Kasei jus noded and put on her head phones and stared out the window. The way there was pleasent accepet for when Kamiyari with his million questions about Japan and the family and this Inuyasha guy. When they got to the shrine meomorys came back to Kasei in a flash. This was the first place she walked. And the last place she saw her father. She got her 2 lugage bags and headed up the stairs following her aunt up the shrine steps.

"Why...is it ...so long?" panted out Kamiyari as he collapsed on the top step.

"Quite your whineing brat. Your out of shape." Kasei said as she got to the top of the stairs. She and her aunt were the only ones not panting.

"You arent in shape either...I've never saw you in a gym before."Kamiyari said as he got up off the ground and brushed himeself off.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever wheres my faverite cousin? I wanna see how much older she looks its been soooo looooong." Kasei asked goin up to her aunt.

"You and Kamiyari go inside Kagome and Inuyasha should be in there if not they will be there in awhile...Kamiyari, Souta's in the back playing soccer you should go see him." They both nodded and headed in the house

Kasei got in the house before Kamiyari. She dropped her suit cases and took off her shoes and ran into the living room "KAGOME! It's your favorite cousin Kasei...Come out come out were ever you are.." she looked around the kitchen then upstairs _ Guisse she's not here yet...well I'll go see Souta. _She walked to the back door but before she could open the door it swung open to reveal a very pissed off Kagome."Kagome?"

Kagome looked over at the shocked girl then her expression and put on a warm smile." Kasei its been too long." She threw her arms around her and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Yea it's been way too long." She pulled away and took her hands in hers and looked at her up and down. "Wow Kagome, you look alot different. Well in a good way."

Kagome blushed "You look good to Kasei."

Kasei looked behind Kagome and out the opened door she gasped when she saw a young man around 17 laying in a crater. He had long silver hair golden eyes an two cute dog ears atop of his head. He was cursing under his breathe about stupid wenches."Kagome, who and WHAT is that?"

Kagomes mom came up to Kasei and put a hand on her shoulder then looked at Kagome "Kagome why dont you go make some tea and ramen for Inuyasha while me and your aunt explain some stuff to Kasei." Kagome nodded and headed off to the kitchen to start the tee and ramen.

"And what do I get to do?" said Inuyasha from the door way.

_Wow, those ears! There soo cute! I wish they were real. _Thought Kasei while looking at Inuyasha's ears in a dreamy gaze.

"What are you starring at!" yelled Inuyasha succesfully snapping Kasei out of her thoughts.

"Well, SORRY for admireing those cute fluffy ears." with that she turned on her heel and headed to the living room.

"Inuyasha," said Kadan "would you mind bein a little nicer to her today she's going to have alot to think about."

"Keh. I guesse. Whats the big secret?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kagomes aunt will tell us after Kagome is done making the tea and ramen." Kadan said as she walked into the kitchen getting bowls for the ramen and the cups for the tea.


End file.
